Traditional lighted artificial trees typically utilize multiple strings of incandescent bulbs distributed about the branches of the tree. Power plugs from the various strings of lights may be plugged into one another, with many being plugged into an external power source, such as a 110-120V alternating-current (AC) source. Such traditional trees may also include a tree-top ornament set atop the uppermost portion of the tree, or may include other lighted or musical ornaments placed on other parts of the tree. Lit tree-top ornaments typically also include a power cord and plug that needs to be connected to an external power source. Often, such a lit tree-top ornament may be plugged into a power receptacle or end connector of one of the strings of lights so as to provide power to lights in the tree-top ornament.
The growing use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in decorative light strings, including those placed onto lighted artificial trees means that many lighted trees include a power transformer to convert or transform household power, such as 110 or 120VAC, to direct-current (DC) power for the LED-based light strings. Such a configuration reduces the overall power consumption of the tree lights, and may provide other benefits to a user.
However, many consumers still own and continue to purchase ornaments, including tree-top ornaments that operate on AC power, not DC power. This means that if an AC-powered ornament is to be used on an LED-based tree having DC-powered light strings, dedicated power cords need to be added to the decorated, lit tree in order to provide power to the additional electrically-powered ornaments and decorations.